Monokuma's Trap
by bluewing508
Summary: When a young man is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, he is out of the 16 people who have to go through Monokuma's game. The simple rule is, kill and don't get caught. Rated T for swears and blood
1. Hope's peak academy

**Hello peeps! I'm back, with a new story, and this one is about a game/anime that is called Danganranpa. Hope I spelled that right. And unlike my AOT teaser, this will not be, well. A teaser! No, this is going to be something like something that will go constantly. Since MH has been slowed down, this is practically filler content. Hope you like it!**

_Hope's Peak Academy. The place that youngsters go when they are the best of the best. Computer technology, baseball, an idol, and so on._ _"This is the academy?! I thought this was some sort of prank! Well, better make the best of it here."_ The figure stepped onto campus, and he instantly felt it. _"What the hell?! Whats going on?!" _He made a gag like noise, and then! Here he comes!

/Time Skip/

"Is he awake? make sure he isn't dead!" He slightly opened his eyes, only to see 3 people crowding over him. "What's going on?" He said, jumping up, "Hi! Your finally awake! You had us all worried there. My name is Junko Enoshima. What's yours?" He rubbed his eyes to see the people. _"Great. There all girls!"_ He thought. "Im Hurigh Shusei. What is this place?" The brown haired girl spoke, "We..we don't know either." He turned again to see a fourth person, _"Finally a male!" _"Who are the three of you?" The brown haired girl stood up, "I.. Im Chihiro Fujisaki." The blue haired girl turned to him, "Im Sayaku Maizono! And this is Makoto Naegi." Hurigh got up off the cushions, and looked to see 13 other people. "What's your talent?" A voice said. He looked back to see Makoto, "Talent?" "Were all here for a reason, were the best at what we do! What are you the best at?" He gulped,_ "Hang on, whats that look in his eyes? Trust? He trusts me? That was fast." _"Im the best at engineering. I use stuff like metal, or scrap, or anything to make something cool." He wanted to say nothing more to anybody, so he turned away towards the door. He reached for the knob, but a voice spoke. "A stuffed animal?!" Hurigh looked back to see a black and white bear on the stage. "Im no stuffed animal! Im Monokuma! Im the principal of this school, making me yer principal! Pleasure to meet you." A person with spiked hair gasped, "The stuffed animal spoke!" "Im Monokuma, not a stuffed animal. And I'm the principal to the boot!" Makoto whispered something, but I was to far away to hear. "Well, I'de like to move this along, so lets get the ball rolling! Stand! Bow! Good morning, punks!" A young man in the front bowed to him, "Good morning!" "Your going along with him?!" A frightened girl said. "Overflowing with potential, young high schoolers are none other than the hope of the world! In order to protect our young rays of hope, yer expected to live here on campus, and nowhere else!" A lot of the people gasped, or 'What' ed. "What the hell?!" Junko yelled. "As for the cutoff period for this communal life...well there is none! In other words, yer gonna spend the rest of yer lives in here!" "Wha-what did you just say?!" A red haired boy said. "Here...forever?" Fujisaki said. "Aw don't worry. The budget is large enough that you'll never go without!" "Thats not the problem at hand!" "This can't be legit!" Both Maizono and Junko said. "Is that why the iron plates are here? To keep us in?!" "Yup! So you can scream all you want, but no ones comin to save ya!" The room went silent for a minute or two, and then Monokuma cleared his throat," For those of you who wanna leave, I've established a certain rule. You are free to murder however you like! The student permitted to leave is the one that has committed murder! It's a simple rule, and the only one." Then he went on about ways to murder. " The fellow 'rays of hope' are thrown into a game which they must kill each other, its so exciting!" He started to laugh. "Why?! Why must we kill each other?!" Maizono asked. But Monokuma ignored her question and went on, "Im gonna let you kill to your hearts content! So kill and kill, and kill some more!" Then a guy with a cornish haircut jumped out in front of Monokuma's path. "No way! Your taking this sick joke way too far!" "Sick? What's sick? You mean your sick haircut?" The guy fumed up, and picked up Monokuma, "Why you- I don't care if your a remote controlled toy or a stuffed animal, I'm gonna tear you to flipping pieces!" A white haired girl noticed something about Monokuma. "Not good! Throw it!" She yelled. He instantly threw it 6 meters away, and it exploded. "Hello? Hello? Why did you throw me?" Everyone looked back to the stage, only to see Monokuma pop up again. "I let you off with a warning this time, but if I see any of you break the school rules again, I will give them a firm punishment!" He got off the stage, and walked out the door. "Please! Please tell me this can't be real!" Fujisaki whispered. Every one was thinking the same thing. _" This isn't the school of hope I was looking for... This is a school of despair!"_

**Well... That was discomforting to say the least! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, this is a little tricky for me because Im not used to having to stop, watch, write. SYL!**


	2. The young couple

**Yello! I'm back! Here's another chapter of Monokuma's Trap. Also, things will be slowing down due to the fact that I just moved, and were still getting settled in. So my chapters will happen mainly on fridays, and weekends. If it happens anywhere else, than it's because i got really, really bored. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Everyone started to whisper and wander around, Hurigh looked up to see a very buffed up woman, with what looked like a swimmer.

"Well, Ogami?" The swimmer asked. The grappler punched the wall, with all her might, "Tis, too much, even for I!"

A small sequence of sounds went on, and Hurigh looked to see Naegi with something that looked like a phone.

"Oh yeah! I could totally dig the digital notebook!" A guy with a very strange haircut said.

"Alright guys, I think we should kick the dust in here, and see whats going on in the rest of the school." Everyone instantly agreed.

But they didn't hear one voice, Hurigh's. "Hey, where's Hurigh?" Junko asked.

_"Stupid school! I should just get a desk and make a killing robot, than I could get out of here! No! That's..."_

Hurigh wandered around the school, and then went back to the gym. No one.

"Whew! Not a person in sight! Now I can relax and see to my own needs."

/Meanwhile/

Makoto woke up in his bed, and looked to the side. Maizono. "AH! Maizono, what are you doing here?" Maizono smiled.

"Glad you're okay! After Ohwada knocked you out I had Ogami and some others help me carry you here, and then everyone split up around the school, but... I was worried about you Naegi...so.."

He smiled, "Thank you Maizono." _" I really do wonder where Hurigh went, and I hope he's safe."_ "Hah! Oh this is beautiful to watch."

Makoto looked up to see Hurigh, leaning against the door. "H-Hurigh! What are you doing here?"

Hurigh folded his arms and looked straight and Makoto.

Then he grinned, "Did I ever tell you about my second talent Naegi? My talents are both engineering, and eavsdropping."

He looked at Maizono, and saw the complete embarrassment on her face. "So... you heard?!"

" Yep! I heard every single word. And I do have to say, you two make a cute couple." Both of their faces went red.

"Alright, well. Im gonna head to the cafeteria. Everyone's over there right now waiting for us." Hurrah stated, and then he left the room.

Faces still red, Naegi and Maizono went out of the room.

/Meanwhile/

"Geez! What the hell is taking them so long?" Ohwada asked.

"Well, you did knock out Naegi so... I wouldn't be surprised if the young couple got here late." Hurigh answered.

"Also, Shusei, where were you the entire time?" Togami asked. Hurigh looked at him bluntly.

"I left for three reasons. One, I was bored. Two, I wanted to eavesdrop on the little couples conversation. And three, because I wanted to."

Fukawa looked at Hurigh angrily, and was about to say something, but Togami held up a hand to prevent it._ "Footsteps."_

"The couple's here." "WERE NOT A COUPLE, YOU JACKASS!" Maizono yelled furiously. "ey' sorry about that Naegi." Ohwada said.

"That's all of us, is it not?" Celes asked, curling her hair. "Alright then, lets share the fruit of our searches!"

Ishimaru said, and then Hurigh zoned out as they started to discuss what they found. "What about you Shusei?"

Hurigh looked up to see everyone looking at him. "I found nothing. I simply wandered, eavesdropped, and came here."

No one responded, but then Kuwata asked, "Is there a better way out than to murder?!"

He looked around the table for an answer, and Celes gave it. "Simply adapt." She said. "Are you tellin me to just suck it up and live here?"

Junko asked. "It is neither the smart nor strong who survive, it is only those who accept change, do you understand?" she answered.

"Also, the school rules mention night hours, so why don't we add a rule of our own?" Ohwada looked up at her, "Oh yeah? What is it."

"'No one may leave their room in the night hours.' That is all."

**Oooo. Celes is going for it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
